A Stand Against Evil
by Anime Master ZERO
Summary: An alliance has been formed between the two most evil forces in the world. Only a team of six heroes has the power to stop them. But will they be able to defeat this unholy alliance before all is lost?


**Disclaimer:** All official anime and video game characters are property of their respective creators.

* * *

**A STAND AGAINST EVIL**

**PROLOGUE**

**An Unholy Alliance**

The sound of hollow footsteps were the only noise that could be heard in the dark corridors of the large mysterious building. Their source was a fairly elderly man in a grey suit carrying a black briefcase. He had come to this place strictly on business matters. As he made his way down the dark hallways, his thoughts turned to the phone conversation he had had only a few days ago.

_**FLASHBACK**_

The man sat at his desk in his office writing out some kind of document when his secretary informed him of an incoming call. Setting his pen down, he picked up his phone.

"Yes?"

"This is a conference call, so you shall hear more than one person speaking," a mysterious voice replied.

"I see. What can I do for you?"

"Sir, we have heard a great many things about you. Your drive is unlike any other and you have many resources at your disposal."

"Go on."

"However, a rather annoying obstacle stands in the way of achieving your goal," a new voice said over the phone, "You have no way to overcome it, do you?"

"You're talking about _them_, aren't you?" the man asked.

"Yes," the second voice answered before a third voice came up.

"We have a very similar obstacle standing in our way, as well."

"And why are you calling me?" The man waited before the first voice spoke again.

"Our goals are very similar and we share some rather common enemies. We speak to you today to discuss the formation of an alliance."

"An alliance?"

"That's correct," a fourth voice said, "You have been unsuccessful so far in completely eliminating your foes, have you not? Likewise, we have had the same difficulties. But if we were to join forces, we should be unstoppable."

"And tell me why I should trust you?" the man inquired, "For all I know, you could be the enemy or at the very least working for the enemy."

"We can understand how you feel on that matter," said a fifth voice, "There are members in our organization who doubt any trust in you. However, none of that will matter should we succeed."

"If your people don't trust me, then why should I trust you?"

"That is why we must establish a bond of trust with one another," the second voice answered.

"And how do you propose we do that?" the man asked.

"A meeting face-to-face," was the answer the first voice gave, "You shall be able to assess us yourself while we do the same to you. How does that sound?"

"How can I be sure that this isn't a trap?"

"You just will."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_Perhaps coming here wasn't the best idea after all_, thought the man as he continued walking. After several minutes had passed, he finally arrived at a large set of black doors. Their hinges creaked as they slowly swung open for him. The man stepped through and entered a dark room. The only light was a single lamp hanging from the ceiling. Underneath it was a large C-shaped table with five figures seated behind it. However, with the way the light was shining their faces were completely obscured in shadow. A large swivel chair sat at the edge of the light just outside the opening in the table.

"Have a seat, sir," the figure in the middle invited. The man took a few steps forward, set down his briefcase, and sat down in the chair.

"Now tell me what this is all about," he demanded. A plasma TV lowered itself from the ceiling and started showing images to him.

"As you know, we share very common enemies as you can see from this footage," the figure on the leftmost side of the table stated, "Our goal is to completely eliminate them from this world."

"They should never have existed in the first place," the man said, "That is why I was born. So they should never appear on the face of this world ever again."

"We also share your belief in our purpose being to eliminate these entities from the world," the figure second from the right replied.

"That is why we have extended our hand out to you," the figure second from the left added.

"I admit, you were right in saying over the phone that I could not do this on my own," the man said, "I just never accepted help from anyone in case they turned against me."

"The line of work we are in does provoke quite a lot of paranoia," the figure on the far right agreed.

"But we can promise you that we have no desire to turn against you," assured the middle figure, "We shall fight together. And once this is over, if you feel like it you are free to leave as you please with no strings attached. This alliance we have proposed will simply be to accomplish our common goal."

"I see. Well as much as I don't trust anybody, you people seem to hold something of value that will finally progress my work."

"So do we have a deal?"

"Yes." The man stood up and walked around to shake the hands of everyone at the table, "My name is John Bruce 'Jack' Thompson."

"Welcome, Jack Thompson," the five figures said simultaneously as they stood up, "We are 4Kids and together we shall eliminate every single video game and Japanese animated television show from this world."

"I look forward to it," replied Jack Thompson.

And so the unholy alliance between Jack Thompson and 4Kids Entertainment had been forged.

* * *

And there you have the prologue.


End file.
